The accuracy with which time of arrival of a navigation signal can be measured drives the accuracy of a navigation system. Certain prior art uses orthogonal frequency division multiplex signals for local wireless area networks, such as those that are compliant with the Institute of Electrical and Electronic Engineers (IEEE) 802.11 standard. Other prior art uses terrestrial navigation signals that mimic Global Positioning System (GPS) signals, where navigation signals are transmitted from one or more terrestrial beacons or sites with known locations. However, the terrestrial navigation signals are susceptible to multipath distortion (e.g., from ground clutter, buildings or obstructions) that impacts the accuracy of a location-determining receiver that receives the navigation signals. Thus, there is need for a method and system for determining a location of a receiver that provides superior immunity or resistance to multipath distortion and accurate location determination.